


钻石

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森和迪克在蜜月旅行期间，迪克与一位旧识的魔法师相遇，意外变成了八岁时的样子





	1. Chapter 1

迪克变小了。  
并不是什么别的意思，就是字面意义上的变小了，如果一定要说到底要怪谁的话，就怪那个脾气温和的魔法师给自己被盗的那个魔法钻石上下了个安全保险又不伤人的的咒语，把接触钻石的人在72小时内变成没有反抗能力的小孩子，而当时身处魔法师家的格雷森警官又富有正义感的去帮她追那个小偷。  
魔法师原本以为小偷已经触发了魔法还告诉迪克不用太紧张，她的魔法会把碰到钻石的人变成小孩子。谁知到那个偷钻石的小偷本身就是个青少年，一看警察在后面追来，扔下钻石就跑。迪克看到前面是个瘦小的少年还以为魔法生效了，捡起钻石就继续追，跑了没几步就被自己的衣服绊倒了。  
“……所以说，我看了录像才发现那个孩子是戴着手套的，现在的青少年不得了，这么小就知道不留证据了。”  
“分明就是那里太冷了所以人家才戴手套。”杰森是和迪克一起出来的，结果他现在不得不去魔法师的家里接迪克——那是不是他的前女友？不过魔法师看上去已经有四十岁了，杰森到不担心他连漂亮的中年妇人都不放过。  
“我很小的时候就认识她了。”迪克看出他的心思，附在他耳边悄悄说，“她以前去过美国，去看过马戏团的节目。”  
“那时候你多大？”杰森说。  
“五岁。”迪克现在看起来只有八九岁左右，坐在床边晃着腿，“说实话，二十几年了，她就没变过。”  
——好的，格雷森，我现在很放心。  
“我原本以为你只是要出门买点东西。”  
“我就是要去买东西，你看现在还放在那边的桌子上呢。”迪克抬了抬下巴，墙边的胡桃木桌子上放着一个塑料袋，里面是几罐啤酒和一盒安全套。“我在路上碰见了威廉姆斯夫人而已，我一眼就认出她了，她也是，我好奇问你怎么认出我来的，毕竟我们唯一一次见面的时候我才只有五岁，她说你忘了我是个魔法师吗？我当然记得你，我能看到你的灵魂——”  
“好了好了，你不要说了，我觉得要放任你说下去你能说到明天。”杰森伸手捏住了迪克的嘴巴，他的嘴唇被挤压得撅了起来，还啵啵啵啵地试图说话。  
“小孩子多说话好，我这里很久没有过客人了。”威廉姆斯夫人找出几件衣服，看款式简直恐怖——虽然用料很考究，做工精细，但是看上去好像是布鲁斯爸爸那辈人小时候穿的衣服。  
“实在是抱歉，我现在只有这样的，这还是马修小时候穿的。”威廉姆斯夫人拿衣服在迪克身上比划了两下，抱歉地笑笑，“不过这孩子也有十年没回来了。等一下，我想想……”  
魔法师拿起迪克的衣服——它们现在堆在床上，杰森现在还记得自己看到一个穿着一米七五的迪克衣服的一米二的迪克的时候吓得都站在那里不动了——，叽里咕噜念起咒语——似乎是咒语，也有可能只是把一段话倒过来念，谁知到呢——，然后衣服就在一阵白烟中变小了。  
“如果你不介意的话，小迪基。”威廉姆斯夫人对迪克的称呼和二十年前一样，现在想想这位魔法师的年纪大概是她外表年纪的两倍大。“我把你的衣服变成你的尺寸了。”  
“这就足够了，谢谢您，威廉姆斯夫人。”迪克抓过衣服，缩进毯子里穿上，杰森发现魔法师连内裤都给他变小了，不愧是奶奶辈的人物，就是细心。  
“哦，该说抱歉的人是我。”威廉姆斯夫人转头去找了什么东西，然后神秘地拿给了他，塞进他的手里，“作为补偿给你这个，小迪基，下次要来的话给我写信，我会做好吃的招待你的。”  
最后杰森牵着迪克的手，拎着那个塑料袋——里面放着安全套和啤酒——离开威廉姆斯夫人家，这么一折腾天都黑了。  
“我饿了小翅膀。”  
“我们先去给你买衣服。”杰森说。他有一个绝妙的计划。  
“我感觉你不怀好意。”迪克皱起了眉头。  
“并没有，迪基，相信我。”  
他们走进商场，杰森一把把迪克抱起来，然后大步走向童装区。迪克明白他要做什么后，在他怀里拼命挣扎。  
“我不去！”迪克喊到，但是他现在只有八岁的个头，怎么都挣脱不开杰森，“我不去小翅膀！我不！”  
“小孩子当然就要穿童装。”杰森说的理所当然。  
“你明明知道我都二十八了！”迪克气呼呼的。  
“可是你现在看上去只有八岁。”杰森抱着他来到童装区，导购小姐一看他就笑着说：“先生您的儿子可真可爱，需要给这个小可爱买什么样的衣服？”  
“他穿的好看的。”杰森说。“他只要穿着好看就行。”  
迪克看着杰森一副灿烂的笑容，一瞬间觉得他妈的世界末日来了。

 

迪克穿着一套杰森选的水手服风格的童装，少见的阴着个脸，一脸的不高兴。  
“现在天气有些冷了，这个款式设计了长袖，让孩子穿着又舒服又暖和。”导购小姐给迪克套上衣服，穿上裤子，对着杰森介绍着。“水手服是今年很畅销的款式，我觉得他穿着肯定好看。”  
迪克在镜子前面照照，有点羞耻，但是的确他妈的好看，他的小翅膀就是不一样，审美真好。  
——但是还是好气啊，杰森居然真的拿他当小孩欺负他。  
最后他们买了几套衣服，还有鞋子，杰森连袜子内裤都给他选了。迪克穿着那身水手服风格的童装，杰森牵着他的手真像个爸爸那样带他离开，两个人去了快餐店。  
“你要是敢给我买儿童套餐你就完了。”迪克说。“我不是达米安那样的小大人，我真的二十——”  
杰森径直走向柜台：“A套餐，儿童套餐C，可乐不要冰。”  
看着面前的儿童套餐盒子和玩具，迪克觉得他要被气饱了。  
“你居然真的买了！”他气愤地吃着套餐里的玉米杯。  
“你不还吃得挺高兴的。”杰森说。  
“你完了。”迪克说，他拿起了那个比正常汉堡小一圈的汉堡，用力咬了一口。“你接下来几天都别想碰我了。”  
“我压根就没想碰你，不然我明天就会被警察抓走说我猥亵儿童。”杰森毫不在意地说。  
“你信不信我明天就买机票回去！”  
“不信，你的身份证现在不能用。”  
“……”迪克愤怒地咬着汉堡，“我三天后回去！”  
小朋友瞪人的时候眼睛睁得圆圆的，反而有点可爱，杰森亲了亲他的额头，做出一副慈祥父亲的表情：“唉，迪基，为什么不听爸爸的话。”  
“……你完了，杰森。”迪克捂着额头说，“这蜜月算是完了。”  
“放轻松，迪基。”杰森说，“反正我们预定还在这里有一个星期的时间。”  
“我现在就想回哥谭，在阿尔弗雷德面前控诉你的行为。”  
“然后被达米安嘲笑？”  
“嗷！”迪克选择放弃。“听着，陶德先生，我完全不想这样，这是个意外，一开始我也没这么生气，但是你现在惹到我了。”  
“很生气？”  
“对，尤其是这他妈是我第一次结婚，和你出来旅行——”  
“第二次。”  
“那次不算！”  
“那也是第二次了，虽然你们那次没有登记。”  
“那是为了查案！哎哟我他妈怎么和你结婚了，你简直要气死我。”  
杰森笑了，他心情很好，吃着自己的汉堡。  
“我在报复你是‘二婚’，迪基。”  
“杰森·陶德！你信不信回去我就和你离婚！”迪克用力拍着桌子，然而在听不懂他们说什么的别人看来只是这个孩子对父亲没大没小而已。  
“你吓不到我的，你爱死我了。”杰森吃着薯条，拍了拍迪克的头。  
迪克坐了回去继续吃他的汉堡。杰森说的对，说起来还是他跑去买戒指求的婚又缠了换了三家餐厅才终于成功，就跟模拟人生碰上有人疯狂拒绝求婚一样似的那个费劲，让他一个劲的以为是不是杰森不够爱他。  
“别想了，吃你的吧，我本来今天定的高级餐厅还带红酒，你这个样子我怎么带你去。我之前可是跟他们说我要带丈夫去，到地方你也不怕前脚我们进去后脚他们就报警。”杰森觉得差不多了，不再气迪克玩，脸上之前还笑得灿烂的表情换成平时那种有点冷淡，可能还有点对什么都没太大兴趣的表情。“还有你买的啤酒和安全套今晚也别想用了，等下我带你回去洗澡，你早点睡觉。”  
“你让一个二十八岁的人早早睡觉？！”迪克脸上沾了点沙拉酱，他不可置信地抬起头来，“你觉得我会听你的？！”  
“不然呢？”  
“我还在气头上，小翅膀，我告诉你这三天都要听我的。”迪克挤了几下眼睛，挤出几滴眼泪用手抹了抹，“不然我哭给你看。”  
“……吃你的汉堡。”这表情看得杰森一阵心虚，一把按在他的头顶上，“行行行都听你的，这样可以吗陶德太太？”  
“我一直以为是我求婚的所以应该是你当格雷森太太？！”  
“想什么呢，又不是我在新婚之夜被操得嗓子都叫哑了。”  
迪克选择继续低头吃汉堡，吃完汉堡还有薯条——他不想和这家伙说话，要和他绝交五分钟。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和迪克在蜜月旅行期间，迪克与一位旧识的魔法师相遇，意外变成了八岁时的样子

他们为什么会来布拉格这个地方并且碰到魔法师威廉姆斯夫人，迪克帮她抓小偷变成八岁的样子，大概都要怪一个月前他们在策划婚礼和蜜月旅行地点的时候看了一本东欧旅行指南，而杰森在和他一起看完后居然同意了迪克在欧洲站里加上捷克这个地方。  
“早知道我就不该同意，谁知到你连蜜月旅行都能整出幺蛾子来。”杰森从口袋里找出房卡，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯他们定的是当地最好的酒店最好的套房，不过这并不影响他们扑进普通青年人的消费生活，比如不喜欢抽屉里的安全套味道跑出去买新的之类，前后差别大得毫不做作，和其他高级套房的客人们完全不一样。“不然我现在应该和你在高档酒店吃了饭滚到床上做些蜜月期该做的事情。”  
“说得好像你现在不能做一样。”迪克哼哼着，他还在对童装的事感到不太高兴，因为回来的时候有三个人夸他——不是夸他可爱，是夸他穿着这身衣服可爱上天了，这实在是有损他英俊格雷森的尊严。“然后警察就会冲进来说你猥亵儿童。”  
“所以我还是不要做好了。”杰森锁上门，把迪克抱了起来，“好了，这身衣服你穿够了吗，我给你脱下来，再给你洗个澡。”  
“我自己会洗！”迪克伸开双手让杰森帮他脱衣服。  
“然后淹死在豪华双人浴缸里？”  
“小翅膀，你要想和我一起洗就直说，我不会报警让警察把你抓走的。”  
“你真要报警的话提前告诉我，我还来得及扮成阿拉伯人。”  
他们坐在双人浴缸里，冲浪模式的水浪冲刷在身上，十分舒服。杰森拿着迪克买回来的啤酒喝，迪克也要喝，但是杰森不给。  
“你现在才八岁，不能喝。”  
“小翅膀我最后说一次，我——”  
“二十八了，我懂，可是你现在的确只有八岁。”  
迪克缩在那里开始嘤嘤嘤试图唤起杰森的同情心：“小翅膀你不爱了我，啤酒都不给我喝了，当初说好的摘星星摘月亮给我呢？”  
“我才没说过那种话——”  
“我的命怎么那么苦，布鲁斯养我的时候不着调，后来又有了提姆还是我带的，等他儿子找上门来还是我带的，给韦恩家当了一辈子保姆好不容易结个婚我连啤酒都喝不上——”  
“你是灰姑娘吗你——”  
“每天都兢兢业业工作晚上认认真真夜巡每天睡两个小时工资还那么少，攒了好几个月的钱买了戒指订了餐厅，求婚三次才成功，每次都觉得小翅膀一点都不爱我说不定最后也是觉得我烦才和我在一起——”  
杰森输了。  
他认命地开了一罐啤酒给迪克，只求他能放过自己的耳朵。迪克欢天喜地接过啤酒，易拉罐对现在的他来说可够大的，得两个手才能捧住啤酒罐，往嘴里灌了一大口：“唔——这才对嘛！小翅膀你终于听我的话啦！”  
——这次是真的被你烦的。他没敢说，不然迪克又要说个没完停不下来了。  
正常来说他们应该在双人按摩浴缸里聊天，喝啤酒，接个吻，然后迪克开始动手动脚，被他一把按住，在浴缸里做些成年人该做的事情——当然，是二十八岁那个，而不是现在八岁这个大腿细得只有他手臂粗的小男孩。  
“小翅膀，我要坐你腿上。”迪克抱着啤酒罐宣布。  
“你喝多了吧迪基？”  
“才没有，我现在还能给你表演走钢丝和后滚翻呢。”迪克爬到他腿上，坐了下来，“小翅膀的大腿硬邦邦的。”  
“我没有柔软的大腿真是对不起啊。”杰森看着他坐在自己腿上捧着啤酒罐咕嘟咕嘟喝，还不好生气乱动，就他这个头在大浴缸里溺水实在是太有可能了，“你坐在我腿上我可不可以说你猥亵成年人。”  
“哦嘿！小小翅膀——”  
“别太得寸进尺啊迪基——”  
他们在浴缸里闹腾起来，不知道的还以为这俩在浴缸里搞得多激烈。最后迪克把喝了一大半的啤酒罐丢进浴缸，双手抱着杰森的脖子挂在他身上甩都甩不下来，撅着嘴巴一脸期待的跟他要亲亲。  
“来嘛，小翅膀。”  
“我不亲小鬼。”  
“我要哭闹了——”他开始挤眼泪。  
杰森一把抓住他的细胳膊，一脸凶相：“你都二十八了你还好意思哭？”  
“杰你说我只有八岁的。”他开始蓄力，眼角已经开始有点泛红，蓝眼睛里出现泪光，“杰你不爱我了——”  
“好好好你亲你亲，你说亲你那儿我亲哪儿行吗？”杰森实在是对哭泣的小孩子没什么抵抗力，他其实是一个很有同情心的人，虽然面前这个家伙其实已经二十八了而且是个混蛋还是他的丈夫。  
“嘴巴。”迪克撅起嘴巴，杰森用力叹着气，轻轻吻了吻他，连舌头都没伸出来。  
“你在应付我吗？你这个吻轻的像是初吻。”  
“你才这么大点我吻不起来。”  
接着迪克就闹起来说他现在是小孩子只不过是暂时的，但是毕竟现在只有八岁，闹了不一会儿就开始犯困，抱着杰森开始打盹。杰森看看表，现在也就不到九点半，拿浴巾给他擦干身体，把他抱到床上睡觉。  
“你作息时间都变成小孩子了。”杰森说，“你要是八岁那会儿多睡睡觉说不定还能长过六英尺。”  
迪克抱着他，像头树袋熊一样，躺到床上就顺着手臂爬到他怀里，还用脸颊蹭蹭杰森的胸口，嘴巴不知道说什么啵啵了两声就轻轻打起了呼，看来是白天的时候折腾累了。  
杰森半宿没睡，他花了好几个小时告诉自己“杰森·陶德你不是恋童癖”，然而这他妈是自己合法丈夫八岁时候的裸体，一想到这个他觉得他已经不知道自己是应该先表达自己对这具身体的正常想法还是应该清心寡欲像个正常人——说不定从小看着九岁罗宾的大腿长大的哥谭人民更有说服力，不过说起来他那时候的精灵靴和小短裤和现在并没有什么两样，而且他还穿过呢，虽然开始的时候大了点。  
——不不，他现在太小了，真的，等他十三岁的时候——  
——……算了十三岁也太小了。  
在他想到这里的时候迪克已经睡着，并且流了他一身的口水。  
“……你简直是我的祖宗，你还说我不爱你。”  
杰森叹了口气，抓过床头的纸巾擦了擦，把小男孩抱在怀里，亲了亲他的额头，决定先睡上几个小时再说。  
第二天杰森搂着迪克醒来的时候，看着怀里小男孩的大腿夹着他的老二，一瞬间全身哆嗦了一下。  
——算了，反正有些东西总可以糊弄过去，比如说用晨勃。  
杰森轻轻把迪克放开，准备起身去刷个牙，叫早餐服务，然后叫迪克起床  
……不对，等一下，似乎有哪里不对劲。  
“迪基，迪基你醒醒。”杰森摇晃着迪克，对方因为没睡醒发出谁都听不懂的咕哝声，磨蹭磨蹭就是不起来。“迪基，快起来！”  
他抄着迪克的腋下，一把将还没睡醒的小朋友拎了起来，迪克的体型较前一天大了不少，四肢已经长开，开始有了一些肌肉，看起来已经有十二三岁的样子了，这让杰森稍微对昨晚恋童癖的担忧松了口气。  
“小翅膀……你好吵哦……”迪克不情不愿地睁开眼睛，昨天听上去还有些奶气的童音已经变成接近变声期的少年音，好像小鸟一夜之间长大了不少。“我还没睡醒呢……”  
“你长大了，迪基。”杰森用一种语重心长的语气说到。  
“你占我便宜！”迪克一下就清醒了。  
“你自己照镜子看看！”  
杰森把迪克放回床上，迪克溜下床，跑到镜子前面——不用到镜子前面他就发现哪里不对了。“小翅膀！我的腿变长了！”他扭头喊到。  
“那是你长个了。”  
“我不知道我长了多少！”迪克跑到镜子前面，前后照了照。“……这好像是我十三岁的时候。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“那时候我身高只有一米五，别问我为什么记得那么清楚。”迪克耸了耸肩，又跑了回来，爬回床上。“在那之后我的身高就开始疯长了。”  
“……我得提醒你一件事。”杰森婉转地说，“你现在不是八岁，所以……”  
他扯过被子把迪克包住，就露个脑袋在外面。  
“……啊哈！小翅膀！”迪克掀开被子，爬到他身上，“你对八岁的我没兴趣但是对十三岁的我有兴趣是不是？”  
“并没有！”  
“你都脸红了！”迪克扑过去搂住杰森的脖子，“小翅膀真可爱啊，真是个诚实的好孩子！”  
“我都说了没有了！”杰森挣扎着，然而迪克像猴子一样挂在他身上，两个人身上赤裸裸的没穿衣服，少年细嫩的皮肤和他的皮肤磨蹭着，他觉得他的晨勃更加严重了。  
明明刚刚还说十三岁太小了，然而——  
“嘿，杰。”他们滚进床里，迪克钻进他怀里，杰森搂他也不是不搂他也不是。“我现在看起来有十三岁而已，但是我门不是什么都做过了吗？婚都结了你还怕什么？”  
“怕警察抓我。”然后我红头罩一世英名全没了。  
“昨天八岁你觉得不合适，现在怎么都合适了。”迪克睁大眼睛摸着他的脸颊，“你说我现在是不是很可爱？”  
“……你要干嘛？”杰森觉得今天的迪克有一肚子恶作剧的坏主意，他要当心。  
“尽自己身为丈夫的义务呗。”他开始往下挪动。  
——哦，操。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和迪克在蜜月旅行期间，迪克与一位旧识的魔法师相遇，意外变成了八岁时的样子

杰森这辈子都没想过会和一个青少年赤裸着身体在床上做些什么，而这个青少年还是他的合法丈夫，实际二十八岁。说实话除了以前报纸上罗宾的图片，他还真没见过迪克十几岁的样子——能看出来是他小时候，依然漂亮可爱，怪不得企鹅人和蝙蝠侠斗了一辈子，见到他还是叫他漂亮男孩。  
“夜翼可是蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾。”他记得他曾偷听过企鹅人对手下的训诫，有个部下问那他特点是什么，企鹅想了想说他漂亮到超越性别，男女莫辨。  
现在这个漂亮到超越性别的前神奇小子正伏在他身下，双手捧着他的阴茎，用小巧的舌尖舔着，时不时还把龟头塞进嘴里，拔出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，看得他血脉喷张。  
“怎么样？有没有觉得很刺激？”迪克用脸颊磨蹭他的阴茎，露出一个慵懒的笑容，十三岁少年的脸上过于色情的表情充满了诱惑，看得杰森有些口干舌燥。  
“你这是打算让我犯罪，上了十三岁的你吗，迪基？”他用阴茎轻轻拍了拍迪克的脸颊，少年用可爱的嘴唇在他的龟头上亲了一下：“如果你还不动手，我觉得你会上‘我为什么单身’排行榜前三位。”  
“你想得美。”他一把拽过迪克的脚踝将他拉到胯下，迪克发出一声尖叫，“等你肚子都被顶起来被操坏了的时候可别埋怨我。”  
杰森将阴茎塞进迪克嘴里，他有些过于欢快地吮吸起来，双手捧着杰森的阴茎来来回回舔弄着，这让杰森觉得有点不妙——迪克才变小了一个晚上，这才一个晚上而已，他好像有点不对劲。  
“你很兴奋吗？”  
“当然了。”迪克吐出嘴里的阴茎，用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着他，“你想想啊，小翅膀和十三岁的我做爱，多刺激啊！”  
——我他妈到底和个什么鸟人结婚了这是。  
杰森将阴茎重新塞回迪克嘴里，从床头拿过润滑剂和安全套。  
——不过我喜欢。  
他将润滑剂挤了满手，按揉迪克的后穴，下身也开始轻轻动了起来——十三岁少年的身体还没长开，现在的迪克比成年后的他小了好几圈，后穴也更小巧紧致。他一边慢慢揉开迪克的后穴，一边摸了摸他青涩的阴茎，含着他阴茎的少年哆嗦了一下，杰森趁机将在迪克后穴打转的手指插进一个指节，迪克惊呼了一声，却被阴茎堵在了喉咙里。  
“你现在还没熟呢，所以我要小心的把你撬开。”那根手指慢慢旋转着，扩张肛口的肌肉，变软些后便整根手指都插了进去，在后穴里慢慢旋转、扩张。  
“嗯，嗯嗯——”迪克哼哼唧唧的，嘴里含着阴茎，像奶狗一样舔着杰森的龟头，把屁股抬得更高，迎合杰森的动作轻轻晃动起来。  
“你说你，是大的那个你那么淫荡，还是你从小就这么淫荡。”杰森伸了两根手指进去，迪克吐出了他的阴茎，用还没过变声期的少年音不住地呻吟起来，听得杰森觉得阴茎都跳了两跳。“哦操……你这是在让我犯罪，迪基鸟。”  
“杰森，嗯~”迪克晃了晃他的屁股——满是润滑剂一塌糊涂的屁股——，杰森的手指在他体内抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，让他不住发出甜腻的呻吟。“啊，啊，杰森，动一动，动一动那里嘛——”  
“嗯？这里？”他往迪克的敏感点戳去——即便是十三岁的时候他的前列腺依然在他熟悉的位置，接着迪克的身子弹了起来：“对！就是那里！嗯啊~杰森，杰，多碰碰，多——啊啊，对，啊，这样——”  
杰森将迪克翻过来抱在怀里，分开他的大腿，后穴里的手指增加到三根，在迪克体内进出扩张，按压他的前列腺。  
“爽不爽？嗯？我还没操进去呢，小婊子，是不是想我操进去了？”他在迪克耳朵上咬了一口，看到那张绯红的脸因为他的一句话变得更红，青涩的阴茎勃起得更厉害。“可是我暂时还不想操你，我要把你玩射了再操你。”  
说着他把迪克拉到自己的大腿上，大腿分开，屁股抬起，露出后穴。他的阴茎从迪克的身体下面伸出来，在他的臀沟上磨蹭起来。  
“别，杰森——”迪克试图挣扎，然而杰森捏了一把他的乳尖，比成年人更敏感的青少年的身体让迪克感受到了前所未有的刺激，他尖叫一声，杰森笑了起来。  
“你小时候还挺可爱的嘛，迪基。”  
“杰森，杰——啊啊，别，嗯，放过我杰森——”被玩弄后穴和乳头的刺激让迪克不住呻吟着，杰森又开始舔他的耳朵，手指还戳着他的前列腺，揉捏他的乳头，这简直是要他的命。“不要——不要了，杰，我不，别，等等，啊啊，呀啊啊啊——”  
少年的身体承受不了这样的刺激，迪克在杰森的玩弄下很快就射精了，精液射在他的肚子上，慢慢流下来，被杰森的摆弄蹭得到处都是。  
“乖迪基，果然被玩射了，年轻真好。”杰森放开了迪克，后穴的手指却还插在里面，慢慢地扩张，“我都有点想让你停在十三岁了。”  
“哈啊……哈啊……杰森，你——”  
“当然了，有点而已，我还是想让你变回来。”杰森耸肩，一把将迪克按在床上，“因为你二十八岁的时候比现在更浪。”  
迪克想反驳点什么，然而他发现大爷的杰森说的好像是实话，接着他感觉到杰森的龟头顶在他的后穴上，他知道他期待的又有点害怕的那部分终于来了——  
“进来……快进来，小翅膀……”他扭了扭屁股，“快……我要你的阴茎进来操我，操死我，杰森——嗯啊啊啊——”  
“身体很年轻，然而脑子还是二十八的。”杰森的阴茎刺了进去，叹了口气，“你知道吗迪基，如果你现在真的只有十三岁，是个男人都会想上你的，枪毙都值。”  
“我不——嗯嗯，嗯啊，啊啊，杰，杰——”迪克想说什么，但是杰森已经开始用力操干起来，把他的话撞得粉碎，只剩下爽快的呻吟。“哈啊，哈啊，好棒，给我，啊啊，杰森，杰森——”  
“我在，宝贝儿，你现在可真惹人犯罪。”他压紧少年的手腕，迪克的腰身高高抬起，杰森用自己的膝盖分开迪克的双腿，粗涨的阴茎在少年纤细的身体里一进一出，用力操弄着，身体相撞发出啪啪的声响，迪克发出爽快的哭喊，要他干深一点，再深一点，杰森甚至能看到他的腹部随着他的进入而隆起。“迪基，迪基，你太棒了，你可真是我的小荡妇。哦操——夹得真紧，真他妈爽——”  
“用力，干我，小翅膀，再深，深点，啊啊——杰森，好棒，好棒啊——”他的舌头伸了出来，唾液控制不住地流得到处都是，杰森知道他已经爽到了极点。“操我！用力！求你用力！操我！啊啊！杰森！杰森——”  
“迪基，你是不是荡妇！欠不欠操！”  
“是！我是杰森的荡妇！我是杰森欠操的荡妇——”迪克的哭喊声更大了，搭配青少年的身体和声音，这大概是杰森所见过最色情的场景。“好棒！要到了！到了！好棒！杰森，杰森呀啊啊——”  
青少年较成年人更狭窄紧致的肠道随着迪克的高潮绞紧了杰森的阴茎，他用力顶进迪克的体内，把他的腹部顶起来一块，低吼着射在了里面。  
“……小翅膀，你差点把我干坏掉。”迪克在床上趴了很长时间才说出一句话。  
“你差点把我榨干，小浪货。”杰森躺在那里，把迪克拉过来抱在怀里，抬起他的下巴和他接吻，“坏掉事小，怀孕事大。”  
“操你的，小翅膀。”迪克笑着用拳头打他，“以后不给你操了。”  
“得了吧，你早晚会撅着屁股让我操的。”他拍了拍迪克的屁股，“像今天似的，真够味儿。”


	4. Chapter 4

晨间运动耽误了不少时间，杰森过了很久才去叫了早午餐。迪克趴在床上和他一起翻菜单，指着菜单说我要吃这个这个和这个。  
“你现在吃不了那么多。”杰森拍掉他的手，“别忘了你现在只有十三岁。”  
“我需要能量，小翅膀，我运动量好大的。”迪克抱着杰森的手臂一边摇晃一边撒娇。“我吃不下的话小翅膀帮我吃。”  
“……你当我是垃圾桶吗，迪基鸟。”他用力捏了捏迪克的脸颊。  
杰森今天没打算再去给迪克买衣服，昨天买的童装已经不能用了，明天他大概会再长大一点，而他实在是不知道该给迪克买多大的。而迪克在经历了昨天被夸奖可爱之后也不大想出门，尤其是在他现在没衣服穿的情况下。  
“我得去洗澡。”和杰森一起嘀嘀咕咕地给餐厅下了单后迪克对杰森说。“现在我身上真是什么都有。”  
“……你的意思是要我抱你去吗？”  
迪克撇了撇嘴，跳下床。“没，我就是跟你说一声。”他光着脚踩在地毯上，后穴里的精液流了出来。“……你又没戴套！清理起来很麻烦的！”  
“我看你之前很享受的样子。”  
迪克气哼哼地跑进了浴室，杰森跟了进去，他的小朋友正在调淋浴的水温，准备把身上冲洗干净。  
“你讨厌，你出去。”迪克哼哼。  
“我就不出去。”杰森挤了进来，关上淋浴间的门，一把把迪克抱了起来，温水洒在他的腹部上，积成一个小水洼。“怎么了？生气了？”  
迪克扭过脸去。“你不爱我。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说。“你都不讨好我。”  
杰森抱着他在旁边的坐台上坐下来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，伸手给他清理后穴。迪克哼哼唧唧地抱着他的脖子，把脸埋在他的怀里小声数落着杰森有多不爱他，第一次上床的时候他想当上面那个，但是看看杰森也想当他就从了，一直从到现在；当初攒钱买钻戒求婚被他嫌弃他又不需要这玩意儿；求婚还被拒绝了三次；杰森还经常嫌他屁股大，嘲笑他的紧身衣和麦片。就连结婚这事儿都是他生米煮成熟饭就差婚礼的时候偷偷跑回庄园跟布鲁斯坦白的，这才在庄园办了个只有亲朋好友参加的婚礼。而杰森，婚礼的时候一直盯着他们的戒指看，似乎也不是很高兴。  
说着说着他觉得自己的鼻子都酸了。杰森叹了口气，用手指把他后穴里的精液清理出来，在他的身上打满肥皂泡，拍了拍他的屁股。  
“是啊，我很不高兴。”他说。“我那时候还在用和罗伊的联合账户，那个蠢蛋把账户弄得冻结了，搞得我一毛钱都拿不出来，赚回来的佣金还没到我手里就被罗伊花干净了，我怎么高兴？”  
迪克依然在他怀里嘀嘀咕咕说你不爱我。  
“所以我特别生气，我账户里有能买你五十个钻戒的钱，但我一毛钱都拿不出来，卡也不能用，结果从求婚到结婚全是你一手操办的。”杰森伸手捏住迪克的脸颊，他的嘴巴被捏得嘟了起来，啵啵啵啵地吐着泡泡。“这本来应该是我来做的，我很不高兴你把这些全做了，懂吗？”  
迪克不说话了。  
“我拒绝你的求婚是因为我想向你求婚，我想这么做——我就是任性了怎么着吧——，但是他大爷的第三次的时候我的账户还是没有解冻，而我再不同意我怕你就跑了——”他放开迪克的脸颊，亲了亲他的嘴唇。“我可不能让你跑了。”  
“……你结婚的时候怎么没这么说。”迪克想把头藏起来。“我看你当时一脸的不情愿。”  
“因为婚礼当天傻逼罗伊告诉我，账户解冻了。”杰森咬着牙说。“去他妈个大西瓜。”  
“那你还嫌弃我的屁股，我的麦片和紧身衣。”  
“那是麦片没什么营养，而紧身衣让你和裸奔没什么区别。再说我哪里嫌弃过你的屁股？”他用力拍了一下。“不如说我最喜欢你的屁股。”  
“你自己天天说的我的屁股塞不进牛仔裤！”  
“那是你穿的裤子太瘦了！让人只想看你的屁股好不好！”杰森的声音高了起来。“你知道我在马路上发现总有人盯着你看是什么心情吗！”  
迪克一瞬间觉得，他的小翅膀真好，全世界第一好，没有比他再好的人了。  
“……杰森。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你又硬了。”  
“……”  
浴室里的尖叫，水流的声音，扑通声，笑声，呻吟声，肉体相撞的声音——  
一小时后。  
“你好像很开心？”  
“除了屁股疼之外，是的。”服务生送来了他们点的食物，迪克裹着浴巾趴在床上，杰森把餐点切成小块喂给他。“睡饱了，做了次爱，洗了个澡再做一次，然后小翅膀喂我吃东西，我当然开心。”  
“你这句话要是被刚刚的适应生听见他真的会报警。”杰森把果汁递过去，迪克叼住吸管喝了一大口。“十三岁的身体有着二十八岁的需求。”  
“管他呢反正我很开心。”他用天真的眼神看着杰森。“各种意义上，和我们结婚那天一样开心。”  
“……我警告你如果你明天还想走路就别那么看我。”  
“哦。”  
“迪基。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想睡你一辈子。”  
迪克的脸上发起光来，他现在又变回那个自信的格雷森了：“嗯哼，我知道你最爱我了，我也最爱你了小翅膀~”  
这回轮到杰森脸红了。

 

年轻的陶德夫夫最终还是按耐不住年轻人想出门的冲动，杰森去最近的商场给他买了几身衣服回来，十三岁的十六岁的十八岁的全有。在十三岁时只穿各种帽衫的迪克看着杰森带回来的浅褐色皮夹克，有点不满。  
“小翅膀，我知道你想穿情侣装，但是这看起来像亲子装。”  
“你想多了。”杰森给迪克系上扣子。“这就是亲子装。”然后他头一仰躲过了迪克的拳头。  
“你占我便宜。”迪克气哼哼的。“你也不大，说我是你弟弟还差不多。”  
“我今天晚上还真想占你便宜。”杰森从迪克那里偷了个香，把钱包塞进口袋。“你最好想一想怎么叫才比较可爱，是哥哥还是爸爸。”  
有点走不好路的迪克嘟嘟囔囔。杰森拉着迪克的手，像拉着弟弟一样。  
“我们去哪儿？”迪克和杰森走出酒店，沿街溜达，“市场？旧书店？还是情趣商店？”  
“散个步而已，你再撩我我就把你干死在外面。”  
然而一小时后他们还是钻进了当地的旧书店、香料店和面包店，迪克看着杰森选了几本书，买了些香料和面包，和老板就烹饪当地菜讨论得热火朝天，觉得无聊就溜出去了。他在不远处的公园找了个长椅坐了下来，买了个冰激凌可丽饼舔着吃——反正他从来不担心长胖或者营养过剩，蜜月中长胖的几磅回去后两周就被消耗掉了。  
想到如此，他又跑去买了两份面包卷，大口吃得一本满足。  
“你在这里，我找了你好久。”当他把手指上的糖粉吮掉的时候，杰森出现在他身后。“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
“比你好吃。”迪克回答。  
“那正好，我向那家面包店的老板娘学会怎么做面包卷了，你是打算——”  
“嗷！小翅膀！”  
他蹦起来一把抱住杰森，挂在他脖子上欢呼起来——他的小翅膀真好，太好，最好了！或者说面包卷真好吃啊！  
嗯，除了阿尔弗雷德外最好的。  
他们花了一个下午出入各个食品店，晚餐时候杰森带他去了一家当地人赞口不绝的餐厅——很普通的那种，和平时迪克下晚班的时候吃早餐的那家店差不多。他们的特色是烤猪肘，十分大的猪肘，大到迪克一口气吃了半个后就觉得再不吃苹果卷他就吃不下甜点了。  
“等你回哥谭一定会胖上二十磅。”杰森看着他在公园吃了那么多甜点后又是一顿狼吞虎咽。“你要是吃太多晚上会不舒服。”  
“你放心吧，没到不舒服的时候就全消化了。”迪克打了个饱嗝。“再说我也胖不起来。”  
“你真自信啊。”  
“嗯哼，我运动量大。”迪克冲他眨眨眼睛，十三岁的少年用这种眼神看他让杰森心里漏跳了一拍。“对吗哥哥？”  
——操。  
“……赶紧吃。”他低声说。“吃完我们回去。”  
“你真迫不及待哦。”  
“废话，你把我搞硬了，迪基。”

 

“我总觉得前台的那个女孩儿看我们的眼神不对。”  
“是啊，我前天带个二十八的成年人进来，昨天带个八岁的孩子进来，今天带个十三岁的，换成你你怎么想？”杰森笑了一声，用房卡打开门。“她下一分钟报警我都不奇怪。”  
“然后在我们干到一半的时候冲进来一群特警用全自动机关枪对着你说让你从你弟弟身上下来？”  
“你再说一次？”  
“杰森哥哥~”  
杰森锁上门，一把将他扛起来扔进床里，迪克尖叫着飞进柔软的被子里，接着他就被杰森几下扒了个精光。  
“我希望你今天说到做到。”他把迪克翻出来，用舌头舔上他的后穴。“充足的体力，嗯？迪基？”  
“我吃的很饱，小翅膀，你可以随意——嗯哼！”  
“小朋友的身体还真好懂。”  
“嗯——杰森——”少年音拉长了呻吟起来，“杰森哥哥——”  
“……操，你自找的。”他撕开安全套。“让那群荷枪实弹的特警冲进来吧，他们阻止不了我了！”

 

次日早上杰森是在一片狼藉的床上醒来，床上到处都是精斑和干掉的润滑剂，地板上扔着安全套盒子和安全套，衣服掉在地上，迪克睡在他怀里，个头又蹿了不少，比十三岁的时候壮了不少。  
“你这是一天长高一截啊。”杰森亲了亲迪克的额头。“你是什么？甘蔗男孩吗？还是又甜又多汁的那种。”  
“我听到你夸我了，小翅膀。”  
“那就起来，去照照镜子。”他拍了一巴掌迪克的屁股。“嗯哼？你的屁股现在摸起来手感不错。”  
“怎么，我又长大了嘛？”迪克打了个呵欠，慢吞吞地爬起来，步履蹒跚得来到镜子前。“嘿小翅膀，我长高了！”  
“嗯哼。”  
“看起来我似乎有十六岁。”迪克转了几圈，然后转过去看着杰森伸开双手。“你觉得怎么样？”  
“想干。”他很诚实地回答。“我觉得我可以在这几天把各种口味的你都尝一遍了。”  
“谢谢惠顾哦。”迪克咂咂嘴，回到床上。“我饿了杰森。”  
“先吃？”  
“先干。”  
杰森露出一个得意的笑容，拿过电话给餐厅点了餐，然后一把把迪克压在床上，然后把被子蒙了上去。  
“那我们可得快一点。”他亲吻着迪克的脖子。“很快就会有人来送餐的，我觉得你并不想屁股里插着我的老二去开门。”  
“坏翅膀。”迪克象征性地挣扎了几下。“不过我喜欢。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有野战及温泉灌肠内容  
> 不适者建议跳过

十六岁的迪克差不多已经有他成年时的样子了。本来他就长得年轻，护照上的照片又是他不到二十岁的时候和布鲁斯一起去补办护照的时候拍的*，这倒是免去了他们遇到的麻烦。  
是的，麻烦。  
今天他们终于被热心市民举报了，有人报警说在教堂门口有一个二十多岁的成年男人和一个未成年的少年接吻，结果他们屁股还没在教堂的长椅上坐下，警察就来了。  
“我说什么，你看我说什么，我一定会被当成猥亵未成年的变态抓起来的，你非得在那里亲亲然后发推特。”  
“你不也发了吗！你推特比我发的还勤！你还偷拍我睡觉的照片吐槽我睡姿难看呢！”  
“你们还上床了！”一个懂英语的警察大叫起来。他是一个充满正义感的父亲，咔嚓一下就把杰森拷了起来。“跟我们去警察局！你这个强奸犯！”  
“我操自己丈夫怎么就强奸了啊！”杰森大喊。“还是他主动勾的我！这连婚内强奸都不算好吗！”  
然而警察不理他，他用捷克语和周围的警察们解释，然而他们也不听——迪克看上去的确太年轻了，毕竟他的身体现在只有十六岁，个头连一米七都没有，怎么看都是未成年。  
到了警局，杰森被押到到审讯室坐下，眼神无所畏惧——他红头罩为了彼时还是他男朋友的格雷森警官七进七出布鲁海文警察局，上到厕所审讯室的位置下到前台姑娘的罩杯都一清二楚。再说被当成强奸猥亵未成年人的变态抓起来还没什么，他以前还因为骑摩托车超速被关起来过呢。  
“杰森·彼得·陶德，美国人，今年……二十一岁”一个微胖的女警官翻着他的护照。他知道杰森懂捷克语，就把那个懂英语的警察留在另一个房间——安慰哭笑不得的迪克。“你知道和不满十八岁的未成年人发生性关系犯法吗？”  
“孩子，你安全了，知道吗。”那名警官操着一口捷克味的英语，握着迪克的手对他说到。“我也有个儿子，像你这么大，我发誓打击罪犯，保护他和别的孩子的安全。那个家伙会受到法律的制裁，你不用担心，他会进监狱的。”  
——他可真是个伟大的父亲！  
迪克太感动了，他甚至抹了抹眼睛。  
“没关系了，孩子，我陪着你。”  
“好的，谢谢你，警官……不过我已经二十八岁了。”

 

理查德·约翰·格雷森，美国人，三月二十一日生，出生年份……今年二十八岁。  
一个瘦瘦的，戴着眼镜的警官仔细看着迪克的护照。  
职业：警官。  
他看了迪克一眼，迪克向他扬了扬戴着结婚戒指的那只手。  
“帕特里克。”他冲那个一直拉着他的手安慰他的警官说。“你过来一下。”  
“怎么了老大？”  
“你把人家老公抓过来了。”  
“你说他们是伴侣？！”杰森竖起耳朵听门外的警察在咆哮。“可他看上去只有十六岁！”  
“帕特里克，你抓人的时候没有看护照吗？”  
“他怎么看都只有十六岁！那护照是不是伪造的？！”  
“别想了，帕特里克。芯片上的数据显示他今年的确是二十八岁，你不能因为他长得年轻还矮就不让他结婚当警察。”  
“谁说我矮的！”迪克大叫。“我的身高很正常！”  
杰森在审讯室偷偷直笑。  
“那我可以出去了吗，警官？”他对对面一副头疼表情的女警官说到。“我和我丈夫还在蜜月旅行中呢。”

 

他们在警察局大概耽搁了两三个小时。杰森进来的时候是被铐着押进来的，等他出去的时候是拉着迪克的手出去的。他还故意在大门口搂着迪克来了个深吻，耀武扬威地从警局门口出去了。  
“你现在有一个合法的十六岁男友了。”迪克凑在他耳边偷偷地说。“高兴吗？激动吗？不但可以上青少年还不犯法。”  
“你说这话是希望我操你吗？”杰森捏了捏他的脸，在他的脸颊上亲了好几口。“要不我们现在就回去，然后我再操你一顿。”  
“我们还没逛完那个教堂呢。”  
“你想再去？”  
“你不是还想去美术馆吗？”  
“那我们晚上去酒吧？”现在迪克个头比杰森矮太多了，他需要踮起脚，杰森弯下腰才能亲到他。“我们得过点夜生活了。”  
“我还以为我们每天都在过夜生活呢。”  
“……你今晚给我等着，迪基鸟。”  
晚上八点，他和迪克去了酒吧。酒吧老板娘看他未成年坚持不卖给他啤酒，他只好抱着姜汁啤酒咕嘟咕嘟喝，对拿着啤酒杯的杰森使劲瞪眼。  
“我总不能见个人就拿出护照说我二十八了吧？！”  
“没事，迪基，你这样挺好的。”杰森笑的更开心了——有迪克的便宜占，为什么不呢？  
老板娘擦着杯子看着这两个你侬我侬甚至还没事接个吻的外国人，思考着要不要报警说有人和未成年人谈恋爱。  
他们喝了不少，杰森很少有在酒吧这么放松的时候了。迪克似乎喝的有点多，他连续打了好几个嗝。  
“你看看你。”杰森亲吻着迪克的脸颊，——一对腻歪得要命的新婚夫夫。“你越来越可爱了，迪基。”  
“我喝不动了。”他把姜汁啤酒的瓶子放下，又打了一个嗝。“我们走吧。”  
“从后门走吧。”杰森拉着他的手，走向酒吧后门。“你知道这种地方一般会发生什么事吗？”  
“吸毒的，呕吐的，秘密交易的，给人口交的。”迪克拽着他的外套靠在墙上。“还有做爱的。”  
“你那么清楚？”  
“我一个警察要是不清楚就怪了。”  
“那你打算做什么？”  
“看你了。”他故意朝杰森眨眨眼，抬起一条腿搭在他的手臂上。“别太直接啊，杰，这样就没什么浪漫可言了。”  
“操你，小浪货。”他伸手解开迪克的腰带和裤链，迪克环上他的脖颈让他低头，仰起头和他接吻，他们的舌头搅动在一起，相互吮吸彼此的唾液。杰森把他的裤子脱掉，牛仔裤，皮带，内裤，掉在地上，他的下身光裸，形状好看的双腿一条支撑在地上，一条被杰森握在手里，腰肢向前挺动，杰森另一只手放在他挺翘的臀部上揉捏——这个时候无论是谁从酒吧后门或者巷子里进来都会看到他们在做什么。  
“你想被人看到吗？”他们终于结束了这个吻，杰森把手指伸进迪克嘴里，让他舔湿。“你想被人看见，你被我按在这里操到浪叫吗？”  
“嗯……你想吗？”他笑着感受着杰森的手指慢慢扩张他的后穴，他习惯了在杰森准备进来时放松，只需要湿润，再湿润些——  
“我不想，谁要是操他妈的看到你这副身体——你这个样子，我会把他的眼珠子抠出来。”杰森的两指在迪克体内搅动着，他把腰向前挺，他的身体柔软到屑动作常人无法做到。“足够湿了，迪基，接下来——”  
他解开了自己的腰带。迪克听到金属扣解开的声音，拉链拉下的声音，阴茎硬得更厉害了。  
“你在期待。”杰森分开他的腿，承担他大部分的体重。“期待接下来你最喜欢的——”  
“嗯啊——啊啊！”迪克发出一声淫叫——真的是淫叫，杰森从未听过他在插入的时候叫得那么兴奋，甜腻的像是即将高潮时的叫声一样。“杰……快动啊，快……啊……”  
“我们这还是第一次打野战对吗？”杰森的阴茎抽插起来，他感觉到迪克的身体在放松，很快他柔软炽热的身体就再度向他打开了。“你更兴奋了，你喜欢这样。”  
“哈啊，啊，杰，你好棒，我喜欢——”他努力想和杰森接吻，但是杰森就不低头。“杰森……亲亲我，啊啊——快亲我——”  
“我知道亲你你会更兴奋，所以——”他用力捣弄着迪克的前列腺，他发出几声哭喊。“你，不许被，操屁股以外的事情，弄到高潮——”  
“哈啊，哈啊——小气鬼，小气鬼杰森——呜哦哦！好棒——”他用力扭动腰肢，柔软的身体让他的后背靠在墙上，足尖点在地上，后穴几乎和杰森的阴茎持平，试图让杰森操得更深些。“进来，再进来点！啊啊——太棒了！你太棒了小翅膀！嗯啊~爽死了，你的老二——”  
“喜欢吗？喜欢我还是我的老二？”  
“喜欢，喜欢你，喜欢你用老二操我——啊啊啊——天啊，我的天——好棒！你今天怎么……哈啊，我，我——”  
“什么，快说，迪基，说了我就让你爽。”他故意不再顶弄迪克的前列腺，阴茎磨蹭着他的肠道，就是不碰那里，迪克被他逼得要疯掉，红着脸闭上眼对他说：  
“这么厉害！这么会操我——啊啊——小翅膀——我爱你操我，我爱你，啊啊——爱你，爱你——啊啊啊啊——”  
“浪货，小浪货，你看看你你看看你射的。”杰森捧住他的脸，把他的喘息堵在了嘴里。“你太棒了，亲爱的，你棒透了，我差不多该给你奖励了——”  
“等等——别又射在里面！”  
“晚了，你现在又是一肚子我的种。”杰森坏笑着，把他的裤子踢开，按在地上把他的屁股抬高。“我觉得我得奖励你点更加特别的——”  
“什么？你打算——”他感觉到肠道里一阵温热，肚子涨了起来。“操你的杰森你居然——”  
“你又硬了，迪基，不用掩饰了，你爱温泉。”杰森的脸上挂着坏笑。“你该庆幸我刚刚喝了那么多啤酒，现在足够让你爽。”  
“该死的！你今天晚上别想碰我——啊嗯！啊啊，啊，别，别动了，啊啊——杰，杰，别——”  
“真的吗？你不喜欢吗？你不让我碰了吗？”杰森拔出阴茎，把手指插进去，戳弄着迪克的前列腺。“你知道我可以用手就把你玩射的，小浪货。”  
“我喜欢！喜欢！啊啊——别再动了！求你！我喜欢！我喜欢你！喜欢你做的一切！”他哭喊起来，趴在地上扭着腰。“停下来！我让你碰！回去以后随你喜好！怎么操都行！别在这里——不要在这里了——嗯嗯！啊！杰，杰，杰我不！不要！不要啊啊啊——”  
“两分钟，迪基，我这是速战速决。”杰森抽出手指，把软绵绵的迪克拉起来，拿出一包纸巾把下体的尿液和自己身上的精液擦掉，给他穿上裤子，背着他离开小巷。  
“……我讨厌你……”他抱着杰森的脖子嘟囔。  
“好，你爱死我了。”杰森背着他往酒店的方向走。“回去我给你叫份夜宵，然后给你好好洗洗，从里到外都洗干净。”  
“重点不是这个！我被人看到怎么办！”  
“不会的，傻瓜，我不会冒那个险，后门被我从外面锁住了，那个巷子基本上只出不进，不会来人。”他背着迪克的手在他屁股上拍了拍，又揉了揉。“而且要是真的被人看到了……我就把他眼珠子抠出来，然后揍到失忆。”  
“你不能这样！”  
“那就相信我吧，迪基，我有做好准备，而且你不是也很爽吗？”他笑了，不过迪克看不见。“我不会伤害你，永远不会伤害你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *旅行护照的使用年限是十年


End file.
